habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 164
"I know there's no high horse. Not in this game." Rabbit #164 '''was the leader of the English Lop Division in Tournament Two. He was the creator of the Pre-Tournament Skype Meet-Up chat, and was the fourth Rabbit to make an introduction video. He was the last known Rabbit to become HABIT's vessel in the tournament, and was a finalist in the game. History The Early Days After signing up for the tournament, #164 quickly asserted himself as one of the most active rabbits. He posted frequently to the tag, and on September 12, he created a Pre-Tournament Skype Meetup chat to allow the Rabbits to get to know each other better. (The chat was disbanded when the Rabbits received their division assignments, in accordance with HABIT's rule of not interacting with players outside your own division.) On September 16, #164 became the first Rabbit to interact with Rabbit #00 in-game when he received a Skype message containing a strange file. #164 was instructed to relay its contents to the other Rabbits; he obliged, inserting the text of the message into his Introduction video. Lop Leader & Super Sleuth For his Trial One submission, #164 chose Rabbit #113 as division Runt because "she is arrogant, edgy, annoying, she talks nonsense...obviously a weak link for the division." He chose himself for division Leader, because he saw himself as a "capable leader" (adding that he would have chosen someone else, but already knew he was the popular choice for the position). When the results of Trial One were revealed, the Rabbits of English Lop division elected #164 as their Division Leader by almost unanimous decision. Almost immediately after the tournament began, #164 secretly began working with Rabbit #130 to figure out the mystery of the Woman On the Phone and find.the.way. After HABIT strictly forbade the Rabbits from talking about the Woman and ordered them to block the find.the.way account, #164 disobeyed orders, risking both HABIT's trust and his own life to secretly continue to investigate the mysteries with #130 (among others). He also continued to communicate with find.the.way. While find.the.way never revealed their identity (or even hinted at it), #164 quickly determined that they were the Woman On the Phone – and that the Woman was Marty's allegedly deceased lover, Amrett. #164's Trial Two video was posted on October 22. For the trial, #164 burned a wristband and ticket stub from a rock concert festival. He explained that while he wasn't a sentimental person and didn't have many meaningful belongings, the items represented a happy night in his life. Special Assignment and A Forbidden Meeting Late in November, #164 began hearing scratching and howling sounds near his house: a sure indicator that The Rake was close by. Finally, he began seeing the creature itself. Rather than wait for the beast to attack, #164 decided to take matters into his own hands; encouraged by #20 and #110's fights with The Rake (which were successful), he decided to volunteer for his own "special assignment" from HABIT. Sure enough, HABIT ordered him to fight the creature. #164 waited for the beast in the field near his house where he'd last heard it. After hours of waiting, the creature finally appeared; before the Rake could attack, #164 struck at it with a Japanese gardening hoe, wounding the creature. The video was posted on November 29. #164 was highly satisfied with the results, proudly proclaiming that had walked away from the encounter "without a scratch". Against the orders of HABIT, #164 maintained communication with find.the.way. He was one of the Rabbits invited to participate in the secret call on December 12. Amrett praised him (and #130) for his bravery and intelligence, and for quickly figuring out her true identity. #164 was the only Rabbit to keep his calm after the participants in the secret call were caught (and then interrogated) by an enraged HABIT; while the other Rabbits feared for their lives in the aftermath, #164 cheerily informed the Lop division that he was making breakfast. One Eye Open In the wake of Amrett's disappearance, #164 helped take charge of setting up the Rabbits in the Hidden Ones chat. Unfortunately, his involvement with the resistance movement landed him in deep trouble: after Rabbit #30 revealed the existence of the Eden chat to HABIT, #164 was chosen (along with Rabbit #01 of the Angoras and Rabbit #55 of the Netherland Dwarfs) as an assassination target for Rabbit #110 – his former friend. #164 became fearful and paranoid for the first time in the game; he told that Rabbits he was smoking more cigarettes than ever and "sleeping with one eye open". Rabbit #81 informed him that the ocean separating him from #110 made no difference, and that any efforts he took to protect himself would be for naught: "if #110 wants to find you, he will find you." Fortunately for #164, his life was spared; on January 14, #110 killed himself shortly after attacking #55 (and #81, who was protecting her). As #55 and #81 announced their impending deaths (along with several other Rabbits, who committed suicide in fulfillment of Trial Four), #164 vowed that he would survive no matter what, and would see the game through to the end. On January 20, after four attempts, #164 completed and posted his Trial Four video. He admitted that he was unable to provide HABIT with a reason why he shouldn't be killed; however, he noted that he had given up everything – job, family, school – for the tournament, and (as extra proof of his loyalty) offered to take on another special "assignment". HABIT accepted #164's submission, and he was allowed to remain in the game. Throughout the video, #164 spoke in an emotionless voice, had a dead-eyed stare, and appeared tired. Abduction and Revenge On February 9, #164 (along with Rabbit #70) was taken captive by HABIT, as punishment for #00 and #140 failing to turn in their "Memory" assignments on time. After some encouragement from the Rabbits, #00 turned in his assignment on the 17th; however, #140 deliberately continued to procrastinate. Finally, on the evening of February 20, Rabbit #99 made a deal with HABIT out of sheer desperation, setting themself on fire in exchange for #164's release. Once he was returned to the Lop chat, #164 revealed that he knew his suffering had been #140's fault; enraged that his former close friend had betrayed him, #164 exercised his full power as Division Leader, requesting that HABIT kill #140 in the manner of his choosing. Due to this incident, many Rabbits regarded #164 with caution and fear for the rest of the tournament. Suspicions On the evening of March 3, #164 (along with the the other Rabbits) had the chance to have a private call with HABIT. It immediately became clear that HABIT knew more than he should have. When Amrett 2 arrived in The Hidden Ones, #164 began asking her about the “true ending” of the tournament. He said HABIT knew that there was someone with more control over the timeline than himself; that he didn't know who it was, and added, "but I have a pretty good guess.” Amrett insisted "it isn't what you think", but #164 didn't believe her, remarking, "it's always funky, someone's always lying". Moments later, Amrett 2 sensed that a major timeline shift in progress. Terrified, she desperately pleaded with #164 to reconsider; she revealed that a deal with HABIT would lead to him becoming a new vessel (“a husken shell”) and slaughtering all of the remaining Rabbits. She explained that this would cause the game to reset again, sentencing everyone to have to relive the tournament "over and over". In light of Amrett's 2's revelation, #164 decided to turn down the offer; this angered HABIT, who removed him from the call (and the English Lop chat) and beat him. #164 was added back some time later, dazed and in a great deal of pain. He said that HABIT had revealed a lot of important information to him; he couldn't disclose anything (as doing so would change the timeline again), except that he knew the exact number of days left in the tournament. Jumping Off The Slippery Slope On March 8, #164 posted his Trial 5 video. For his trial, he showed the pages of his later on camera (to prove that he had completed the work), then read Page One aloud. The camera revealed #164's handwriting becoming larger, messier and more erratic with each page; it also revealed that he was keeping a tally of all the Rabbits who had died so far, in the same erratic handwriting. In the days after his call with HABIT, #164 became increasingly sarcastic and confrontational, a sharp contrast to his normally mellow, laid-back personality. On March 17, #164 was seemingly taken over by HABIT in the Lop Chat; this was confirmed in The Hidden Ones, as HABIT's presence in #164's vessel made itself known in the form of a virus. Amrett 2 removed him from The Hidden Ones, claiming that he'd been "compromised" and was now a threat to their safety. For the rest of the Tournament, when he wasn't under HABIT's control, #164 fought to cling to his waning sanity. Much to the dismay of the Rabbits, he was unavailable for the last call in The Hidden Ones on March 26. Before the timeline reset, #164's number was entered into the chat, ensuring that he would be present in the next iteration. Personality Calm, cool and collected, but never afraid to speak out or "tell it like it is", #164 was an ideal choice for Lop Division Leader. He is a humble person (insisting that his position as Leader didn't make him "above" the Rabbits in any sense), and is mindful of his flaws, admitting that he doesn't have the strongest moral compass. However, he tried to the best of his ability to be a fair leader. #164's dealings with Amrett/The Woman On the Phone brought out another side of his personality, revealing that he has the capacity to be two-faced and deceitful. After being released from his captivity by HABIT, he also showed that he has the capacity to be vengeful and merciless, ordering the death of Rabbit #140 (a former close friend) for betraying him. Abilities Smart, clever, and highly attentive, #164 is an excellent detective; he is exceptionally skilled at recognizing and analyzing clues. He was able to piece together a number of mysteries in the tournament, including the mystery of the Woman On The Phone. Relationships Rabbit #00 Despite honoring #00's request to "spread the word" about the text file early in the tournament, #164 had zero respect for #00 because of his brutal, bloodthirsty behavior and lack of self-control. His feelings were neatly summed up when he informed his chat that #00 could "go eat a bag of dicks." On one occasion, #164 accidentally removed himself from the Lop chat; #00 seized on the opportunity to declare himself the new Division Leader – immediately before #164 returned and told him off in a spectacular fashion. Rabbit #110 #164 and #110 got along well, often chatting and bantering in the Lop chat (especially during the early months of the Tournament). Rabbit #128 Though #164 discouraged it, Rabbit #128 had a great deal of admiration and respect for #164, both as her leader and as a person. She described him as "definitely a person to look up to", and even named her pet English Lop rabbit "Patrick" in his honor. Rabbit #140 #164 and #140 had been friends for close to four years when they signed up for the tournament. #164 held a great deal of respect for #140, both as a friend and as a Rabbit, greatly appreciating their punctuality and obedience in doing their trials and assignments. All this changed, however, shortly before Trial 5: #140 (for unknown reasons) chose to deliberately withhold his "Memory" assignment video, and continued to do so after HABIT took #164 captive as leverage – not only prolonging #164's torture, but risking his life (and possibly depriving the Lops of a division leader). When #164 was finally released and learned the truth, he chose to use his one allotted "kill" as Leader of the Lops, ordering HABIT to murder #140. He also made #140 an example: "NEVER PUSH THE LEADER THAT HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR NOTHING." Quotes "A rabid rabbit is more dangerous than a loyal one." ― Lop chat. "Piss off my spot." ― To #00, after #00 tried to usurp his position as leader in the Lop chat. "Done with phones. I'm carrying my laptop in my pocket from now on." ― Lop chat. "I'm a huge motherfucker, you got training... Would love to see them try fighting just us two." ― To #110, on the Angora division. "I've got no beef with anyone, it's just that everyone's got a beef with themselves." ― Lop chat. "Not a scratch." ― Description for "#164 - Special Assignment". "That was the Doc himself!" ― In response to hearing Dr. Corenthal's voice over Amrett's phone, find.the.way call. "He huffed and puffed, but the brick house remained." ― Regarding his lack of concern over being threatened by inHABITed #00 during the Bonfire call. "I've really have spent the last twenty days since New Year's thinking about this, and...I really can't give you a reason not to kill me." ― "#164 - Trial 4" "I literally wish HABIT kills some of you from time to time. Especially after reading this past conversation." ― The Hidden Ones, 2/25. "promaknut/a je u domaćina razgovora. I've known 140 for three to four years. In all that time he was as good as any friend could be. Even as a rabbit here, he always did his job on time and correctly. But you know what I don't get? Him not doing his assignment. And you know what pisses me off the most?The fact that he probably did it on purpose. I mean sure why the fuck not my life was on the line, easy way to get another rabbit out of the way. So fuck you 140." ― Upon returning to the Lop chat, 2/20. "Toodles motherfucker. je uklonio/la osobu Marcus #140 iz ovog razgovora. NOW YOU'RE DEAD BY MY HANDS. NEVER PUSH THE LEADER THAT HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR NOTHING." ― Ordering Rabbit #140's death, Lop chat. “Alright doctor hot milk with terminal cancer. Hope you meme yourself to death.” ― To #32 (who frequently referenced stupid memes and used the nonsensical phrase "hot milk with milk" in the chats). “Don't kill us all otherwise I'm gonna be salty I didn't say yes first.” ― To #152, as he was about to start his private call with HABIT. "As I was given the assignment, I was plunged into a deep phase of comprehending what being a Rabbit actually means. At this point, being one of them, I still don't exactly know." ― "#164 - Trial Five". Trivia * #164 was one of two Rabbits in the tournament from Croatia. * Due to English being his second language, it sometimes took #164 longer to respond when interacting with the other Rabbits. * #164 favors logo tees, often in dark colors. He frequently wears a black leather jacket. * When drunk, #164 and his friends sometimes play the Japanese game Batsu. Their version of the game (made popular by YouTuber FilthyFrank) is a variation of Rock, Paper, Scissors in which the loser has to eat something random and disgusting found on the floor. "Rinse and repeat until someone gets sick." * #164 smokes cigarettes (as seen in numerous videos). He also admitted that he frequently smokes weed. * Though he rarely spoke of him during the tournament, #164 has a brother. * #164 never appeared on camera during a call. * #164 is a "script kiddie": a hacker who uses already made programs instead of making his own. * #164 was one of only two Rabbits to deliberately anger #00. (The other was #20.) * #164 was one of four Rabbits to willingly fight the Rake (the others being #20, #110, and #130). He was the only Rabbit to walk away from the fight without any injuries. * #164 was one of the few Rabbits who knew that Rabbit #102 had survived the attack from the Slender Man. He was responsible for adding her to the Hidden Ones chat upon her return to the mortal realm. * #164 embarrassed himself by falling asleep during the November 14 - 15 Marathon Call and snoring loudly. (He had just come home drunk from a party.) * #164's deal with HABIT was never revealed. Presumably, it involved an ensured victory in the game, in exchange for turning in Amrett 2. * Had #164 taken HABIT's offer, he would have replaced Rabbit #123 as the winner of the Tournament. This would have thrown a major wrench in Amrett 2's plans, as she had already arranged to have #123 killed in order to gain full control over the timeline (hence why she became angry when #164 considered taking the offer). Gallery 164TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One, choice for Runt. 164TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 164TrialTwo1.png|Trial Two: #164's concert stub. 164TrialTwo2.png|Trial Two: wristband. 164TrialTwo3.png|#164 burns his wristband. 164TrialTwo4.png|The concert stub is set ablaze. 164TrialFive2.png|Trial Five: #164 braces himself to read his letter. 164 Portrait.png|Depiction of #164 from Lop group portrait. 164Art1.jpg|Artist's depiction of #164. Links '''YouTube: ThePakinovski18 Ttumblr: pacho-rabbit164 DeletedCategory:Rabbits Category:English Lops